Saving Her
by MackenzieBTRfan1
Summary: Mackenzie Starr moved away from her best friends 4 years ago. Over the years, things have turned for the worst. When Mackenzie tries to kill herself, the boys come to her rescue. Now she's on her way to LA to start a new life. What happens when she finds a mysterious box containing 12 charms? *REWRITE OF MY BIG TIME BEST FRIENDS* Rated T


**A/N: Ok, so this is a rewrite of My Big Time Best Friends. I read the original one over and decided "Okay, this is terrible and I have no idea what I can add to this". So I've changed it quite a bit. My friend Hana (HanaBTRlover1) and my sister Adria (Robstenforever1) are in this story too. Hana came up with her character's name and I came up with mine and my sister's character's names. Mackenzie is actually my middle name and Jade is my sister's actual middle name. Our character's last name was an idea I got from a family on Sims3. So yeah. It's not the same last name but it's pretty similar.**

**Summary: Mackenzie Starr moved away from her best friends 4 years ago. Over the years, things have turned for the worst. When Mackenzie tries to kill herself, the boys come to her rescue. Now she's on her way to LA to start a new life. What happens when she finds a mysterious box containing 12 charms?**

**Genre: Friendship and Supernatural**

**Starring (Main characters):  
Kendall Schmidt as Kendall Knight  
Logan Henderson as Logan Mitchell  
James Maslow as James Diamond  
Carlos Pena Jr as Carlos Garcia  
Ciara Bravo as Katie Knight  
ME (MackenzieBTRfan1) as Mackenzie Starr  
HanaBTRlover1 as Madi Jones  
Robstenforever311 as Jade Starr**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT NOR WILL I EVER OWN BIG TIME RUSH OR ANYTHING ELSE RECOGNISABLE **

**Now, enjoy as we move on to the story.**

* * *

_**(Flashback)**_

_**4 years ago**_

_It was late June and 12 year olds Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia, and Mackenzie Starr sat on the Knight household's front porch with their feet hanging over the side while they watched men load up a moving truck for the house across the street. The Starr household's house. _

"_Why do you have to move?" Carlos asked Mackenzie for the 5th time since she hadn't answered him yet. Mackenzie sighed and wiped a tear away from her eye, leaning her head on Kendall's shoulder._

"_My great aunty Krystella needs someone to help her pay the bills. She's getting older and can't take care of herself anymore. My Uncle Richard quit his job so he can care for her, but they need to get money to pay for everything… It's complicated." She explained to her best friends. They were the only friends she ever had, and she really didn't want to lose them. "I really don't want to go." She said softly as tears started rolling down her face again. Her friends noticed and pulled her into a hug, trying to calm her down. The boys were sad too, but they were trying to act strong for their youngest friend._

"_Where are you going?" James asked. Mackenzie managed to calm down a little before answering._

"_Canada." She said. They boys nodded sadly. Then group sat there for the next few minutes. Their silence was interrupted by three pairs of footsteps making their way towards them. The group looked up to see Mackenzie's parents Serena and Thomas and her little sister Jade standing there._

"_Well kids, I think it's about time we go." Serena told them, offering a sad smile. "It's a long drive and were hoping to make it there for dinner." Mackenzie nodded and stood up, giving a hug to her best friends and then to Mama Knight and Kendall's little sister Katie who had just stepped outside. She was just about to walk away when she was tackled into another hug from the boys. Mackenzie let herself be hugged by the guys and let her tears fall once again. When the guys pulled away, they had started to cry too. They each handed Mackenzie a letter and watched as she got into the car with her parents and sister. Mackenzie buckled up her seat belt and waved to the guys through the window as the car started to move. And once the boys were out of sight, she broke down completely._

* * *

_**last week**_

_16 year old Mackenzie sat on the floor in her bathroom with a picture in her hands. It was a picture from the day before she moved from Shakopee, Minnesota to Winnipeg, Manitoba. In the picture, Kendall and Logan sat on the couch in Kendall's living room, James sat on the floor in front of them, Carlos was sitting on the back of the couch, Mackenzie was lying across Logan and Kendall's laps, and Katie and Jade had their heads peeking into the picture from either sides. Everyone had a smile on their faces. Seeing herself smile in the picture seemed so foreign. She hadn't smiled a real smile in over a year now. She thought of what had happened in the past four years. The only good thing that happened was that she had made two friends, but one of them were gone now. She thought of everything. Nothing good. Just bad. Bad, bad, bad. She thought of the letters the guys had given to her before she left. She didn't want to break her promise to the guys. They had asked her to stay strong But she couldn't take it anymore! She put the picture on the floor and quickly jumped up to get a bottle of pills from the medicine cabinet. She sat back down on the floor and let tears roll down her face. She stared at the bottle for a minute. She reached her hand over the bottle to take the lid off and grabbed and handful of pills. She was just about to slip them in her mouth when the bathroom door opened. Her mother ran in and screamed, taking the bottle away from her and knocking the pills out of her hands. Her mom dragged her out of the washroom and pulled her into her arms as Mackenzie started to break down. Mackenzie had tried to kill herself. That's how bad everything had been for the past four years._

_**(end of flashback)**_

* * *

Mackenzie sat in her bed listening to the guys music on her IPod. About a year ago, the guys had been discovered by a man named Gustavo Rocque and were now a famous band known as Big Time Rush. They might have only had one album out, but Mackenzie didn't care. She just really needed to hear their voices. Mackenzie jumped when her mom called her from outside her bedroom door. She quickly turned off her music and opened the door for her.

"Yes mom?" She asked. She was really confused. Her mom looked as if she was ready to go somewhere.

"I need you to come with me. I have a surprise for you." Her mom said. Mackenzie nodded hesitantly and grabbed her sweater and slipped it on, zipping up the zipper before slipping on her shoes and following her mom out to the car.

"So, where are we going exactly and why?" Mackenzie asked as they drove down the road.

"You'll see." Was all she got, so she gave up and turned on the radio, looking out the window and mouthing the words to the song playing. Her mom drove into town and parked outside of the MTS center. Being ever more curious than she was before, she followed her mom into the MTS center and down the hall. A security guard walked up and Mackenzie's mom whispered something to him. The man nodded.

"Mackenzie, I need you to follow this man. I'm going to stay out here." Her mom said. Mackenzie obeyed and followed the man as he brought her into the empty arena and down to the front row where he told her to sit. Once again, she did as told but was starting to get scared as the man left her. The man was out of the arena and Mackenzie was just about to get up and leave when she heard the sound of feet. She turned to where the sound was coming from but before she managed to see anything, the lights went out. She held back a scream as she listened to the moving feet on stage and tried to see if she could see _anything_ in the darkness of the arena. The feet were getting closer and closer to the edge of the stage and then stopped. She then heard some shifting and it sounded like someone sat down on the edge of the stage. She quickly shut her eyes as the lights turned back on, practically blinding her after the blackness. She quickly recovered then looked to see who had sat down. Right in front of her, was her very own best friends from Minnesota. She couldn't believe her eyes. She screamed and jumped up, rushing towards the guys, who hopped off the edge of the stage and pulled her into a group hug.

"Oh my god! Please don't tell me I'm dreaming!" She said. Mackenzie pulled away and gave each one of them a hug.

"You are definitely not dreaming." Logan said as she hugged him. After the hugs. The guys helped Mackenzie climb onto the stage and then the five of them sat in a circle. Mackenzie wiped away some tears that had gathered in her eyes.

"I can't believe you guys are here! What are you guys doing here?! I haven't seen you in four years!" She said, looking at the four of them. The guys looked at each other.

"We came because your mom called my mom and told her about last week's…. incident." Kendall explained. The moment he said it, Mackenzie froze and her eyes went wide with fear.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't want to break my promise to you guys! But I just couldn't take it anymore!" She said quickly, tears starting to fall down her face. James grabbed her and pulled her into his lap.

"We're not mad at you," He told her. "We're just sad that you would try something like that."

"What happened this past few years?" Carlos asked her." Mackenzie chuckled.

"A lot of things. One good thing happened to me. One. And part of it is gone now." She said. "Everything fell apart when we moved. For me, anyway."

"Tell us what happened." Logan said.

"Well, school was okay for the first day when I went to my new school. Nothing bad happened at first… This girl Maria, she started to bully me. She called me a freak, a weirdo, lesbian, fat, ugly, a nerd… She and her group of friends… they started beating me every day after school. This one girl in my class, Grace, she stood up for me and got them to leave me alone for a while. She became my best friend here. Grace would protect me from Maria… She was a really good friend. The second year, my uncle Richard killed himself in front of me. He was addicted to drugs and was starting to go crazy. One night, he freaked out. He started punching the walls… I tried to calm him down… He freaked out at me and slapped me… He realised what he did and ran for his room. I ran after him to make sure he didn't do anything. I opened the door and he was pointing a gun at me, threatening to shoot. He did that for five minutes and I just stood frozen. Then he started crying. He dropped to his knees and shot himself. The next week, there was a new girl at school. Her name is Madi. She became my friend too. So there was me, Madi, and Grace. We were like sisters. And we all liked to sing. Grace's dad said that he would help us make a CD. We wrote our own songs and everything. We were going to record them that next weekend but something bad happened. Grace's mom was driving me home one night after Grace and I had hung out. We were sitting in the back seat. I was on the driver's side and Grace was on the passenger side. We were singing along to the radio when then car was hit. It hit Grace's side of the car. Her mom and I lived, but Grace didn't. She died on impact. I was in the hospital for two months with a broken leg. When I finally got out, I found out that I wasn't allowed to go to the funeral. Grace's mom decided to blame the accident on me. She told everyone that I killed Grace… And the bullying at school got worse. Maria and her friends started calling me a murderer and soon the whole school was calling me that. More people started to pick on me and beat me. With all that, and my uncle dying, it made me depressed. I stopped eating, I wouldn't talk to anyone except for you guys, my parents, my aunt, my sister and Madi. Madi eventually got me to start eating again. But I still wouldn't talk to anyone. The next year, my parents got divorced. That was hard on me too, and made me go back to not eating. Madi finally got me to eat again after a week. Then she made me promise I wouldn't stop eating again. The bullying at school went on, you guys moved to LA to be famous and I lost contact with you. I was starting to lose everything. Last weekend was when I broke. I was looking at the picture of us and Katie and Jade. It made me realise that I needed you guys more than I thought. And I wasn't going to last long anyways. So I gave up." Mackenzie explained. She looked at the floor and brushed the tears away from her face. Suddenly she was pulled away from James and into Kendall's arms. Everyone was silent though. No one said anything.

"It's not your fault though you guys." She added.

"Well this time, you won't be that far from us." Kendall said. Mackenzie looked up at him.

"What?" She questioned.

"You and Jade are coming back to LA with us. And If you want, you can bring Madi too." Logan told her.

"Really?!" She asked. The guys nodded and she screamed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She yelled, giving each of them hugs. Then she grabbed Kendall and Logan's arms and started pulling them towards the exit, with Carlos and James following. Mackenzie had a feeling that everything was going to get better.


End file.
